Feelings
by Psi Kat
Summary: EdwardLazlo slash. One shot.


Feelings

by Psi Kitty

Plain and simple. Edward/Lazlo. Joe Murray owns Camp Lazlo. Read.

"_I just...I can't stand it anymore._"

Edward sat on his bed in Pinto cabin, trying to control his thoughts. His thoughts of a certain happy monkey. The happy monkey named Lazlo. The source of eternal anguish.

"_Why...why do I have feelings like this? I should hate him...but I don't._"

Night and day, Edward was tormented with thoughts of the monkey that lived in Jelly cabin. Edward did not welcome these feelings, but they came all the same. And now they were threatening to break loose and wreak havoc in camp.

"_No...I can't love Lazlo. I can't!_"

Edward looked out of his cabin, where Lazlo was playing with Raj and Clam. Edward felt a slight chill as he looked at Lazlo. He shook it off as best he could. He then reached for Veronica, his best friend since he was little. "Oh, Veronica, I don't know what to do," he said, the anguish in him ringing clear and strong. Veronica just smiled back at him. Edward shook his head. Despite being his best friend, Veronica couldn't help him. Edward then put her back and went back to watching Lazlo.

"_This isn't right...is this why I hated him? Because I loved him?_"

Edward swallowed. He knew he was going to have to talk to Lazlo at some point. One thing Edward admittedly liked about Lazlo was his ability to keep secrets. But Lazlo was almost never alone. His friends were almost always around. How could Edward express himself with others around? He laid back on his bed and stared glumly at the ceiling. There had to be some way to get Lazlo's attention.

"_What am I thinking? I can't ever be with Lazlo...why should I waste my time?_"

Even as Edward thought this, he knew that if he gave Lazlo up he'd never forgive himself. He looked back out towards where Lazlo was playing with Raj and Clam.

"_What am I going to do?_"

Edward decided to go for a little walk. It would at least help relieve the anxiety. He exited his cabin. Almost immediately, there was a "Hey, Edward!" from Lazlo, who waved. Edward reluctantly waved back, trying to hide his nervousness. "H-hey, Lazlo. Wh-what's up?" he said, grinning a little too big. Raj and Clam both gave Edward a strange look, but Lazlo didn't notice anything. "We're playing "The Cranky Scoutmaster." Wanna join us?"

"_You have no idea how much I want to join you, Lazlo..._"

Edward shook his head reluctantly. "I'm just going for a walk," he muttered, sweating profusely. Raj raised an eyebrow. "Just a walk? Where to?" Edward reverted to his old self. "Mind you own business," he snapped before going on his way. Lazlo turned to Raj. "What was all that about?" he asked. Raj shrugged. "He was just acting very peculiar, that's all." "Strange," added Clam. Lazlo's face grew concerned. "Do you think he's okay?" he asked. Raj shrugged again. "This is Edward we are talking about. I don't know if he's ever been okay." "Not okay," Clam chimed in. Lazlo thought this over, then said, "I'm going to go find him. I'll meet up with you guys later." "Ok, whatever," Raj replied. "Later," Clam responded.

"_That was too close...oh, why am I so afraid?_"

Edward wandered off aimlessly, replaying what had just happened in his head. He couldn't believe he had been so nervous. Then Edward heard Lazlo calling. Surprised, he stopped - as Lazlo slammed into him. They tumbled down onto the ground. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" Edward grumbled, though in all honesty he didn't really mind. "Sorry," Lazlo said as he helped Edward up. Edward then brushed himself off. "What do you want?" he asked. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Lazlo replied. "You weren't acting like yourself."

"_No kidding. Hey, wait..._"

"Um...are we alone?" Edward asked nervously. Lazlo looked around. "Besides, Mother Nature and the spirit of Camp Kidney? Yes," he answered. Edward swallowed hard, trying to make the words come out. "Um, well, the thing is..." Edward started, feeling very nervous. Lazlo waited patiently for him to speak. "Well, I'm kinda, sorta...in love with someone," Edward managed.

"_Whew...that part's out. Now I have to tell him it's HIM._"

Lazlo smiled big. "That's so great, Edward! I always knew you'd fall in love! So, who's the lucky one?" Lazlo asked, giving Edward a congratulatory hug. Edward stayed silent, enjoying the moment with Lazlo. Then he broke free. "Um, well...it's someone at Camp Kidney..." he got out. Lazlo looked surprised. "Really? Who?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"_It's Lumpus! No, it's you, you stupid monkey...ARGH!_"

Edward sighed, then covered his face with his hands. "He's right here...in front of me."

"_Great! It's out! I'm done for!_"

A few moments of silence passed. Then a, "...ME?" came from Lazlo, who's eyes were as large as dinner plates. Edward nodded weakly. Then he bolted, his cheeks burning.

"_I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot!_"

Lazlo gave chase. "Edward! Wait! Stop!" he called out. Edward heard him, but he didn't stop. He just kept running...until he tripped over a tree root. "OW! MY ANKLE!" he screamed, clutching at his foot. Lazlo heard him and hurried to Edward's side. "Edward, what happened?"

"_I was eaten by a bear!_"

"I tripped over this tree root," Edward answered, fighting back tears. Lazlo nodded, then carefully picked up Edward. Edward looked surprised, but Lazlo said nothing as he carried Edward back to camp and into Nurse Leslie's office.

"_I can't believe he's doing this...and how'd he get that strong?_"

A little later, Lazlo helped a newly bandaged Edward down to his cabin. "Thanks for helping me, Lazlo," Edward said quietly. Lazlo nodded with a smile. "Glad to be of assistance," he replied. Then, "Edward, I'm glad you told me."

"_Oh no! He's bringing it up!_"

Edward nodded silently, unable to look at Lazlo now. When they got into Edward's cabin, Lazlo said, "Look at me, Edward." Edward reluctantly obeyed. There was something in Lazlo's eyes...

"_Oh my gosh...is he saying yes?_"

Edward stared at Lazlo. Lazlo guessed what Edward was thinking, and nodded. With unspeakable joy in his heart, Edward wrapped his arms around Lazlo, who returned the embrace.

"_This is the happiest moment of my life...what am I gonna tell Mom?_"

THE END


End file.
